Un retour inattendu
by Noyra
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après le "dormata" du Colonel O'Neill? Une dernière aventure
1. Chapter 1

**UN RETOUR ATTENDU**

_Auteur_ : Noïra

_Saison_ : à la fin de la saison 7, pour comprendre il faut avoir vu le dernier épisode !!

_Résumé_ : Le major est passé Colonel, Jack O'Neill est toujours « endormi », Jennifer Hailey a rejoint SG1. Les aventures continuent…

_Disclamer_ : Les personnages et le concept de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais cette fanfiction pour le plaisir , le mien et le vôtre je l'espère, et à but non lucratif.

Avant toute chose, sachez que c'est ma première fic et que je l'ai écrite il y a maintenant presque 3 ans, donc j'étais encore jeune, en ce temps-là ! Alors aujourd'hui j'ose la publier!

Bonne lecture!

Salle de débriefing

"6 mois, et toujours rien!"

Voilà ce que pensait le colonel Samantha Carter en attendant le reste de SG1 et le Général Hammond pour le briefing habituel après chaque mission.

?: Colonel.

S: Mon Général!

H : Vous étiez songeuse, à quoi pensiez vous?

S : Toujours la même chose mon général.

H : Au Colonel O'Neill! Il y a là-bas toute une équipe en permanence et Thor, avec d'autres Asgards, y travaille aussi.

S : Je sais.. mais je ne me sens plus à ma place ici! Je ne suis pas à l'aise à la tête de SG1.

Daniel venait d'arriver. Il avait entendu les dernières paroles de Carter.

Mais voyons Sam ! Tu es à ta place!

A ses paroles, Sam ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête en rejoignant sa place.

Les derniers manquants firent leurs entrées. Teal'c et le soldat Hailey prirent place autour de la table.

H : Vos conclusions sur P2Z 495, Colonel.

S : Et bien, la planète est vierge de toute civilisation, et Daniel le confirmera, il n'y a aucune trace des Anciens.

L'exploration de SG1 sur P2Z 495 n'avait rien donné ni du point de vue technologique ni du point de vue civilisations, bien que Daniel n'excluait pas la présence d'un poste tel que celui que l'on avait trouvé grâce à Jack sur Terre.

_( Jack avait trouvé en Antarctique, là où il est en « sommeil » un poste d'avant-garde, de défense probablement, c'était une base des Anciens !)_

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce manque de vie que l'équipe était rentrée seulement 5 heures après son départ.

H : Dernière question colonel. Pouvons nous installer un site typa alpha sur cette planète?

S : Probablement mon général.

H : Bien. Je vous accorde à tous, une semaine de vacances, tâchez de vous reposer. Rompez!

Hailey (au garde à vous) : A vos ordres!

S : Mon général? Pourrais-je aller...

H : Voir le Colonel? Il y a déjà du monde autour de lui... (réfléchissant) mais je vous accorde deux jours là-bas.

S : Mais...

H : Non, Colonel! SG1 a besoin de vous en forme donc les autres journées de congé seront consacrées au repos, est-ce compris?

S (saluant) : Oui mon général!

H : Vous partirez dans 4 heures!

Le Général Hammond avait déjà préparé le voyage car, à chaque vacance, depuis 6 mois, Sam retournait dans le fameux poste des Anciens, auprès de Jack... _(et oui j'ai repris à la fin de la saison 7) _

Dans l'hélicoptère

Avant d'arriver à la base construite autour de la cité, Sam repensait aux 6 derniers mois.

Pendant deux mois, SG1 était resté sur Terre, en envoyant des appels à la Tok'râ, aux Asgards, aux Noxs et autres peuples susceptibles de les aider. Mais aucun secours ne pouvait leur être apporté, personnes ne comprenait. A la fin de ces deux mois, Daniel aidé de Teal'c était retourné dans ses traductions, à la recherche d'indices sur la cité des Anciens, et Sam désespérait car elle se sentait impuissante et inutile (_ce qui au niveau scientifique est vrai car la technologie des Anciens dépasse de beaucoup ses connaissances)._ C'est alors que le général décida de reformer SG1, il nomma le soldat Hailey comme quatrième membre et Sam devint colonel et prit la direction de l'équipe. Cela durait depuis quatre mois et malgré l'occupation de sa nouvelle fonction, Sam sombrait toujours dans la mélancolie.

"? : Colonel, nous arrivons!

S : Très bien, capitaine! Annoncez mon arrivée!

Cap : A vos ordres!

A la base Cheyenne Mountain

D : Teal'c, je crois que j'ai quelque chose!

T : en effet Daniel Jackson

D : il faut prévenir le général et Thor

Antarctique

Commandant : Colonel Carter, on nous avait prévenus...

S : Comment va-t-il? Des évolutions?

Com : Le professeur Johanson n'a pas encore trouver le moyen de le sortir de là.

S : Très bien! Je serai la-bas! Pouvez vous mettre mes sacs dans ma chambre?

Com : oui Colonel

Sam le regarda s'éloigner et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui lui permettait de descendre dans la salle "Dormata"

S : Marie?

? : Attendez, elle est en expérience!! Docteur Johanson, le colonel Carter est présente

Marie : J'ai fini, Faîtes la entrer

Sam revêtit la blouse qu'on lui tendait et rejoignit Marie Johanson. Cette dernière avait fait ses classes de médecine avec Janet Frasier et l'avait secondée dans toutes les matières (_en gros elle était deuxième car Janet était une tête)_

M : Alors en vacances?

S (avec un sourire triste) : oui.. Je peux m'approcher?

Pour toute réponse, le docteur s'écarta pour laisser Sam parvenir jusqu'à Jack et par un signe discret fit sortir son équipe. Comme hypnotisée par la machine, Sam se rapprochait. Elle le vit alors, SON colonel dans la même posture que les fois d'avant, sans aucun changement. Et pour la première fois depuis 6 mois, sa tristesse froide et contenue se transforma en un torrent de chaudes larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à arrêter.

"C'est un mauvais rêve! Janet est partie mais vous mon colonel... vous ne pouvez pas.... vous devez rester pour sauver le monde encore... JACK... J'ai besoin de votre humour qui parfois ne faisait rire que moi, de votre optimisme, de vos plans simples qui fonctionnait à chaque fois ... ou presque...(continuant en murmurant) Jack, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Sam continua à pleurer, à l'appeler. Au bout d'un moment, elle sombra dans l'inconscience..

S : Où suis-je?

? : Dans mon rêve en quelque sorte!

S (souriante) : mon colonel

J (prenant Sam dans ses bras) : oui Sam! mais écoute-moi! Daniel est proche de la réponse, aide-le

L'inquiétude de Sam était visible sur son visage

J (rassurant) : aide-le et je serai peut-être de retour

S : Jack... serre-moi fort.. j'ai tellement besoin de toi!

J : Moi aussi Sam!

Le rêve disparut et Sam reprit connaissance avec le nom de Jack sur les lèvres. On l'avait transportée dans sa chambre.

Au même moment, au SGC

Daniel était dans le bureau du général, il tentait de le convaincre du bien-fondé de son hypothèse.

? : Mon général?

H : Oui sergent.

Ser : un appel d'Atlantis, le Colonel Carter!

H : Très bien, disposez! Allô, Colonel...oui tout à fait... êtes-vous certaine? ... mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses.. très bien! (sur quoi il raccrocha)

Devant l'incompréhension de Daniel, le général Hammond lui expliqua que le Colonel Carter l'avait soutenu mais qu'elle restait à Atlantis jusqu'à ce que son aide soit indispensable.

D : Comment a-t-elle su?

H : je ne sais pas!

D : donc les vacances sont reportées?

H : Oui docteur!

D : Heureusement que Jack n'est pas là, il aurait crié au sacrilège!

A cette réflexion, le général eut un sourire de nostalgie et fit prévenir Teal'c et le soldat Hailey que leurs congés étaient annulés.

Fin du premier chapitre! Il y en aura 4!

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Un retour inattendu**

Chapitre deux.

Bonne lecture

10 heures après, Dans la salle de débriefing

La salle était pleine. Il y avait Thor, Jacob et donc Selmac, Irvin et le Tok'râ Myrddin ( autre nom de Merlin, ce que fit très gentiment remarqué Daniel) , les deux alliés de la Tok'râ avaient apporté avec eux la fontaine de Jouvence des Anciens en prenant soin de ne pas l'allumer. A ces invités s'ajoutaient le général Hammond et les 3 membres de SG1.

H : Daniel, tout le monde est réuni, allez-y

D : Merci général! ... Bien .. Au cours de nos dernières recherches sur P5J 287, il y a 6 semaines, nous avions trouvé des tablettes. J'ai mis du temps à les traduire car bien qu'à la base, ce soit l'écriture des Anciens elle a quelque peu évoluée, c'est d'ailleurs fascinant car...

H (interrompant Daniel qui allait dévier sur un autre sujet) : Docteur!

D : ... Donc j'ai découvert avec Teal'c qu'il existerait peut-être un moyen de ... d'aider Jack O'Neill. Seulement, c'est là que vous intervenez Thor, il faut se rendre dans une autre galaxie. Je tiens encore à préciser que même si nous avons en notre possession la marche à suivre approximativement traduite, la réussite n'est pas assurée.

H Très bien. Des questions? Jacob? Myrddin?

Myrddin : Docteur Jackson, en quoi l'appareil des Anciens vous sera utile?

D: Je ne le sais pas précisément mais il est mentionné donc... je préférerais l'avoir... au cas ou. D'ailleurs si j'ai traduit correctement, son nom est "Tchoklary", le Régénérateur.

Thor: Je propose que nous y allions si nous avons terminé. Général?

H : Oui allez-y!

En un instant, le général Hammond resta seul dans la salle attenante à son bureau où il retourna.

A Atlantis

S: Il me manque, Marie. SG1 et même le SGC ne sont plus les mêmes, ses blagues, ses chamailleries avec Daniel, son perpétuel optimisme dans les missions.

M : Sam, vous ne devriez pas ressassez le passé...

S : Mais il n'est pas mort Marie.

M : Je le sais et personne n'a dit le contraire mais croyez-vous que lorsqu'il sortira de là, il sera heureux de vous voir plongée dans un passé révolu ?

S : C'est vrai... J'ai appelé le général au SGC, Daniel a peut-être trouvé quelque chose et je lui fais confiance.

M : Vous m'emmènerez car je tiens à être présente si son état évolue?

Le colonel acquiesça et, fixant le corps de Jack, elle retourna dans ses souvenirs. Quand soudain elle se rendit compte que le décor avait changé, tout comme l'agitation autour d'elle, elle était à bord du vaisseau Asgard.

A bord du vaisseau de Thor

? : Sam?

S (sursautant) : Daniel? où allons-nous?

D : Dans une autre galaxie.

S : Thor? Pourrions nous accueillir le docteur Johanson? Elle s'est occupée du colonel O'Neill.

Th : Bien sûr colonel Carter!

Et quelques secondes plus tard, apparaissait Marie Johanson avec ses instruments. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Teal'c prit alors la parole.

T : Vous êtes à bord du vaisseau asgard de Thor, nous sommes en route pour une planète située dans une autre galaxie, Docteur Johanson.

M (encore sous le choc) : Merci euh .. Teal'c n'est-ce pas?

Teal'c opina lentement du chef.

J-S : Sam! Thor nous a prévenus de ton arrivée. Comment vas-tu ma chérie?

S : Bien papa et toi? Pas de missions suicides depuis la dernière fois?

J-S : non Sammy rassure-toi. Je vais faire les présentations! Sam je te présente Irvin qui est l'hôte de Myrddin.

I-M: Enchanté colonel

S : Moi de même et voici Marie Johanson, le docteur en chef! ( à Thor) Nous avons combien de temps de trajet?

Th : Environ 7heures. Je vous invite tous à vous reposer.

D : Oui on ne sait pas ce que l'on va trouver là-bas!

Presque tous (bin oui Jack ne pouvant pas répondre et Teal'c ce n'est pas son genre) : DANIEL!

Le reste du voyage permit à chacun de se reposer ou de se retrouver comme Sam et son père qui depuis la fin de l'alliance ne s'étaient revus qu'une seule fois pour la montée en grade de Sam et l'annonce de l'état de Jack.

J-S: Alors Sammy, comment vas-tu?

S : C'est dur mais je ne lâche pas prise pour Teal'c, Daniel et le général Hammond, puis pour le SGC

J-S : Et par rapport à Jack?

S : J'ai peur; pour moi il n'est pas mort ( et se réfugiant dans les bras de son père) Oh Papa!

J-S : Vas-y Sam .. pleurs ma chérie, cela fait du bien..

S : Je ne supporte plus cette douleur

J-S (les larmes aux yeux) : Je sais .. c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime

environ 6 heures 30 plus tard, vaisseau de Thor

Th : Docteur Jackson, nous approchons de la planète.

D : Merci (aux autres) Préparez vous nous allons bientôt descendre.

S: D'accord mais ne sachant pas ce que nous y trouverons, SG1 partira en premier pour sécurisez l'endroit puis cela fait vous nous rejoignez avec le colonel O'Neill. Thor pouvez vous rester en orbite?

S (après la réponse affirmative de Thor) : Hailey, apportez-moi mon matériel qui est près de vous. SG1 , nous partons dans 5 minutes.

sur la planète

Après avoir vérifié que tout était sans danger imminent _( oui, même dans des missions de routines SG1 devait à la fin sauver le monde ou l'univers) _, SG1 entrèrent dans une pièce fermée dont l'architecture ressemblait à celle d'Atlantis. Sam était devant un mur avec des inscriptions, elle appela Daniel. Au bout d'une demi-heure Daniel revint vers elle et sourit, sa thèse était confirmée, l'avenir de Jack se jouait bien ici. Par inadvertance, le soldat Hailey appuya à différents endroits du mur _(le hasard fait bien les choses)_ ce qui actionna un mécanisme et devant les yeux ébahis de SG1, une salle baignant d'une lumière argentée, se découvrait. Daniel fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et demanda à Thor par le biais de Sam de déposer les autres membres de l'expédition ainsi que le matériel.

Pendant 24 heures, Daniel et Teal'c aidés par les 2 Tok'râ traduisirent les symboles pour découvrir la façon exacte de procéder.

D : La salle est carrée, au sol, il y a un cercle gravé, nous allons mettre Jack au milieu de sorte que le centre du cercle soit superposé avec le centre du ... de la boîte, la tête de Jack devra être orientée vers le levant car cela symbolise la renaissance intellectuelle. Au pied de Jack nous placerons le Tchoklary.

Daniel ayant expliqué la marche à suivre tout le monde aida au déplacement de Jack et à la mise en place du rituel.

Lorsque le docteur Johanson plaça le cube des Anciens, une rumeur monta de la pièce précédant la salle d'argent où l'équipe se trouvait.

S : Daniel, allez voir! Teal'c, Hailey, restez sur vos gardes! Papa, Irvin préparez-vous on ne sait jamais! Marie avec Ja...le colonel!

La rumeur venait du peuple de la planète qui apparemment dénonçait un sacrilège. Daniel ne put leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient pacifiques car il ne parlait pas la même langue. Simultanément, alors que le peuple allait attaquer, le Régénérateur s'activa et chaque camp se calma devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

La boîte où Jack était en "dormata" lévitait et du Tchoklary, s'échappait deux "tentacules" aux reflets bleus argentés qui d'une manière incompréhensible firent disparaître la boîte pour ne laisser que le corps de Jack en lévitation. Les deux tentacules du départ vinrent se "planter" dans les tempes de Jack sans que celui-ci n'exprime de douleurs, trois autres bras se formèrent, l'un vint se placer sur son front, le deuxième au niveau de son cœur et le troisième sur ses plantes de pieds. A partir de ce moment là, plus rien ne se passa, c'était comme si l'appareil était en attente. C'est alors que Sam, comme soumis à une force indépendante de sa volonté, s'approcha du dôme qui s'était formé autour du lieu de cérémonie et le franchit sans que les conseils de prudence de son père ou Marie ne lui parviennent. Trois autres bras se créèrent alors et transpercèrent Sam aux tempes et au cœur. Le dôme devint aussi bleu que le ciel de nuit mais on apercevait toujours vaguement Sam et Jack prisonniers du Tchoklary. Au bout de quelques minutes, où le silence régnait partout le dôme se désintégra par le haut et Sam s'approcha de Jack tout en étant reliée au cube des Anciens, puis elle prit la main droite de Jack dans la sienne. Les huit branches se retirèrent des deux corps et celui de Jack redescendit doucement sur le sol.

Le peuple s'agenouillait devant ce miracle et l'équipe de la Terre restait subjuguée.

J (ouvrant les yeux) : Agréable expérience, n'est ce pas?

S (souriante et soulagée) : oui on lisait en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert.

J : J'ai aimé ce que j'ai lu...

S (les yeux brillants) : Moi aussi...

Après quelques instants de silence

M: Colonel, permettez que je prenne ses constantes.

Mais au moment où Marie entrait dans le cercle, Jack fut pris de convulsions, il étouffait.

J : Sam... désolé...

S ( pleurant silencieusement) : Je sais.

Par ironie du sort, Jack ne mourut que lorsque la première larme de Sam le toucha.

S: Marie, reculez-vous!

M : Mais...

S : C'est un ordre! restez tous en dehors du cercle!

Alors comme Daniel et Skaara avant lui, Jack fit l'Ascension et se transforma en une forme lumineuse qui, avant de partir, enveloppa Sam de ses bras.

T (ramassant le Tchoklary) : Je suis fier d'avoir servi sous ses ordres.

Et en silence, Thor les remonta sauf Daniel qui ne les rejoignit qu'un instant plus tard.

S : Que s'est il passé Daniel?

D : Apparemment nous pourrons revenir.

S : Très bien, nous en parlerons au général Hammond, à notre retour. Thor, on rentre à la maison, s'il vous plaît.

Pendant le trajet du retour, chacun faisait son deuil, même Myrddin qui n'avait jamais rencontré Jack en personne ressentait la perte immense.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Un retour inattendu

Chapitre trois.

Bonne lecture

Au SGC

A leur retour, SG1 annonça le décès du Colonel Jack O'Neill et la base toute entière prit les couleurs du deuil. Le président fut présent à l'enterrement de Jack, en souvenir des nombreuses fois où, au commandement de son équipe, il a permis de repousser les attaques ennemies. Jacob et Myrddin repartirent sur la planète Tok'râ pour annoncer au Conseil la perte du Colonel O'Neill, ils ramenèrent avec eux le Tchoklary.

Teal'c et Daniel, avec Sam, demandèrent quelques jours pour aller ensemble rendre un dernier hommage à Jack dans son fameux Chalet du Minnesota, ce qu'autorisa le général.

Au chalet

Sam, depuis leur arrivée, avait les larmes aux yeux, Daniel et Teal'c eux aussi mais de façon virile _(je ne veux froisser personne, j'en connais qui pourrais me traiter de sexiste !)_ . Personne n'avait dit mot, chacun cherchait Jack à sa manière. Teal'c dans le jardin en méditant, Daniel devant la collection de cannes à pêche et Sam était montée à l'étage dans la chambre de Jack, son colonel, celui qu'elle aurait voulu appeler son amant _(au sens affectif du terme). _

D ( en bas) : Sam! Sam! .. Je vais chercher à manger, tu veux quelque chose?

S : Euh .. non merci Daniel!

Après leur départ, Sam partit s'asseoir sur le ponton. Elle regardait l'eau mais sentait qu'il y avait un problème quelque part, elle n'arrivait pas à le définir, c'était au niveau de son subconscient. Daniel et Teal'c n'avait rien car elle entendait leur voiture dans l'entrée..

S : Déjà! .. ils sont partis il y a 10 minutes!

T : Colonel Carter, nous devons retourner à la base

S : Pourquoi?

D : Des problèmes avec la porte, apparemment!

S : Allons-y, je vais chercher nos affaires et nous repartons!

Ils refirent donc le même trajet qu'ils avaient fait le matin même.

Au SGC

S ( au garde à vous.) : Mon général?

H : Repos! Deux heures après votre départ, la porte s'est activée une première fois pendant 30 secondes puis une heure après, elle est restée ouverte 1 minute. Et depuis, toutes les heures, elle s'ouvre mais avec un choc contre l'iris.

S (qui comprenait son malaise au chalet) : Et les coordonnées? Vous n'avez pas réussi à les calculer?

H : Justement non, colonel, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons rappelés, vous et les autres.

"Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée! Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée!"

Le général descendit dans la salle de contrôle mais Sam resta dans la salle de réunion et regarda, à travers la vitre, la porte s'activée avec un léger sourire au lèvre. Lorsqu'elle comprit véritablement la cause de son sourire, elle se rendit en courant dans la salle d'embarquement, ferma les portes d'accès et ouvrit manuellement l'iris, et tout ceci avec le même sourire qu'au début.

H : Colonel, que faîte vous?

S : Faîtes moi confiance.

Sur ses mots, une pierre arriva en roulant jusqu'à ses pieds; Sam la renvoya d'où elle venait, par delà la porte. Le sourire discret de Sam se transforma à la vue du voyageur qui venait de sortir de la masse bleutée. N'y tenant plus, Sam courut dans les bras de Jack et s'accrocha à lui pour être sure qu'il était réel.

J ( à l'oreille de Sam) : Je suis là, Sam, je suis là.

H ( par le micro) : Colonel O'Neill???

J : Oui mon Général, mais c'est une longue histoire.

H : Très bien, débriefing dans 30 minutes, le temps pour vous colonel de passer des vêtements plus réglementaires.

Pour la tenue, le général avait raison, Jack était habillé de la même façon que Daniel lorsque ce dernier avait affronté Anubis.

J (serrant Daniel dans ses bras) : Ah Daniel, heureux de vous revoir!!

D : Moi aussi!

J : Teal'c, cela faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas?

T : En effet, Colonel O'Neill!

30 minutes plus tard, salle de réunion

H : J'ai fait prévenir nos alliés et le président a été heureux d'apprendre votre retour, colonel. Cependant, j'aimerai comprendre ce qui c'est produit!

J : J'ai.. subi en quelque sorte l'Ascension comme Daniel. Là-haut, ils ont tenté de me libérer du savoir des Anciens, mais je m'en souviens encore.. je peux y accéder de mon pleins gré désormais. Et parce que je leur avais ramené les savoirs ancestraux, ... Ils m'ont accordé une faveur. Alors, j'ai demandé à revenir sur Terre pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous ennuyer, je leur ai aussi demandé de chercher comment enlever le savoir des Anciens mais je l'ai pour encore un petit bout de temps...

D : Donc Jack, tu sais où se trouve la cité des Anciens?! (à bout de souffle, n'osant y croire)

J : Oui, mais vaguement...

S (en arrivant dans la salle) : Désolée mon Général,mon Colonel.

J (heureux du grade de Sam) : Colonel Carter.

S (avec le fameux sourire "Spécial Jack" _(je l'ai piqué à quelqu'un il me semble donc pardon d'avance!)_ ) : J'ai terminé de calculer les coordonnées et, mon Colonel, vous étiez dans une autre galaxie, si je situe exactement, vous étiez sur la planète où Thor nous avait transportés pour vous soigner..

J (pensivement) : Avalon..

D : Avalon? La cité où le roi Arthur s'était réfugié avec 3 reines des fées et Morgane?

J : oui, et la table ronde était une porte ronde mais pas la porte des étoiles.

T : O'Neill, vous savez où se trouve la Cité Perdue?

J (retrouvant son aplomb) : Elle n'est plus perdue Teal'c, je l'ai retrouvée. Carter, j'aurais besoin de vos connaissances, ainsi que celle du soldat Hailey. Général, j'aimerais la retrouver le plus vite possible.

H : Allez-y! SG1, vos missions sont suspendues... Jack?

J : Oui ..Georges?

H : Bon retour parmi nous

Pendant 24 heures, Sam et le soldat Hailey se relayaient auprès de Jack pour trouver le lieu exact de la planète car Jack connaissait les données mais il fallait qu'il puisse les expliquer. La planète était un point stratégique car elle était située à l'intersection de 4 galaxies dont la nôtre.

? : Mes colonels! Soldat!

S: Marie, que venez vous faire ici?

M: Voir votre état de santé. Cela fait 24 heures que tous les 3 vous travailler ici donc 24 heures sans dormir correctement!

J : Le docteur a raison! Je n'ai pas encore repris le même rythme que vous, mais vous devriez toutes les 2 aller dormir, je finirai seul.

Hailey : A vos ordres, colonel!

S: Non, je reste ici!

J+M : Sam!

M : Allez dormir, le colonel sera encore là dans 3 heures!

S : Non s'il vous plaît Marie! Je veux continuer..

J : Doc, je prendrai soin d'elle. De toute façon, c'est une tête de mule (termina-t-il avec un sourire en fixant Sam dans les yeux )

M : Très bien! Je repasse dans 3 trois heures pour voir votre état à tous les deux! Mais..

S : Promis Marie! Si je suis trop fatiguée, je m'arrête.

Marie Johanson sortit, il ne restait dans le labo que Jack et Sam.

J : Allez on finit les calculs Carter!

S : Oui mon colonel!

2heures 30 plus tard

S (dans un cri de soulagement) : TERMINE!

J : oui! on amène çà au général et on va dormir!

En allant voir le général, ils obtinrent 20 heures pour se reposer.

Devant les quartiers de Sam

S : Entre!

J : Je ne sais pas..

S (avec un simple sourire) : Jack..

Jack ne résista pas et il entra dans la chambre de Sam. Dès la porte fermée, il se pencha vers Sam et frôla de ses lèvres, pour déposer un baiser de tendresse, sur le front de Sam. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de son colonel et ils restèrent front contre front, à se regarder ne voulant pas briser ce moment qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps.

S ( doucement) : Jack.. veux-tu rester dormir avec moi?

J : Oui mais..

S (en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres) : on a le même grade et on va juste dormir!?

Jack se laissa encore convaincre et s'allongea auprès de Sam. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, rattrapant le sommeil en retard et Sam, pour la première fois depuis longtemps dormit paisiblement.

Salle de réunion, SG1, le Général et Jack _(bin oui il ne faisait plus parti de SG1)_

J (il arriva en retard portant la maquette) : Bien voici la maquette, Carter a calculé les coordonnées avec l'aide du soldat Hailey.

H : Comment comptez vous vous rendre sur cette planète?

J : Soit par la porte, soit par les étoiles.

S : Pour la porte, il faudrait trouver l'adresse...

Hailey : Mais comment comptez-vous trouver ces coordonnées, nous n'avons aucune porte de référence et nous ne savons pas comment sont attribués les codes.

J : Oui mais géographiquement nous savons que la Cité se situe à l'intersection de 3 galaxies plus la nôtre donc pour gagner du temps..

H : il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir Thor!

J : Pas forcément, mon Général, sachant que cette planète est dans notre galaxie..

S : On peut prendre le Prométhée.

H : Très bien, SG1 et Colonel O'Neill, vous partez dans 3 heures Pour la base du Prométhée.. Eh et colonel? Pas de retard!

J : Vous me connaissez!

Et voilà! Encore un chapitre de publier! A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Un retour inattendu

Chapitre quatre

Bonne lecture

Dans le vaisseau

J : Commandant, je prends la direction de cette mission!

C : Avec plaisir, Colonel.

Le voyage fut long et l'équipe SG1 d'origine en profita pour se retrouver ensemble. Daniel racontait à Jack ce qui c'était passé sur Avalon quand le commandant appela SG1 en salle des commandes.

S : Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème?

J (qui était comme subjugué) : Non, on approche, je prend les commandes. Sergent, sortez de l'hyperespace et allumez les moteurs conventionnels. Carter, prenez la place du sergent, je vais vous guider. Hailey, préparez le matériel avec Daniel et Teal'c puis enfilez vos combinaisons spéciales

H : A vos ordres!

S : Mon colonel, c'est une lune!

J ( avec un sourire) : oui et alors?

Après le départ des trois autres coéquipiers, Sam et Jack engagèrent la procédure d'approche, mirent le vaisseau en orbite puis allèrent se préparer.

Sur la Lune

Hailey: Colonel?

J+S : Oui?

S : Lequel?

H : celui qui sait où nous allons ( ne voulant pas paraître trop insolente)

T : Elle n'a pas tort, cela fait une heure que nous marchons sans rien trouver!

J : Si! Il y a des cailloux, n'est-ce pas Daniel? ... Daniel?

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que Daniel n'était plus avec eux. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, Sam et Jack devant suivis de Teal'c et Hailey, jusqu'au moment où ils disparurent tous de la surface de la lune.

Sous la Lune 

D : Hey! Vous en avez mis du temps!

Ils étaient dans une sorte de jardin avec, sur un mur un appareil semblable à ceux des Anciens où ces derniers stockaient leurs savoir. Jack avançait vers l'appareil sans pouvoir sans détourner, sans que les tentatives de Sam ne lui parviennent, Sam allait l'arrêter par la force mais Daniel la retint en lui disant de le [Jack] laisser faire. Jack approcha sa tête et deux bras métallique vinrent lui enserrer la tête pour lui enlever le savoir des Anciens. Après cette opération, Jack s'évanouit.

S (criant) : Jack! ... Jack, réveille-toi!

J : Ma tête!

Pendant que Jack se faisait extraire ses connaissances, Hailey et Teal'c avaient fait un tour du jardinet et par inadvertance (encore!) Hailey avait appuyé sur une pierre. Devant elle, le mur fit place à une très grande salle. Les dimensions étaient impressionnantes.

H ( le souffle coupé) : Colonels!?

S (à Jack) : Reste allongé! J'arrive, Hailey.. (devant la salle) Oh mon dieu! Daniel, tu peux venir?

D : La Cité Perdue des Anciens...

T (plus terre-à-terre) : Il faudrait retourner à bord du Prométhée

J : Teal'c a raison, et puis on sait où elle est maintenant!

S : Alors on s'en va!

A bord du Prométhée

Com : Nous commencions à nous inquiéter!

J : Vous commenciez juste?!

D : Jack!

J : Soldat Hailey, je vous donne deux heures pour décharger le matériel nécessaire aux fondations d'une base lunaire, après quoi le Prométhée repartira sur Terre.

H : A vos ordres

S: Colonel O'Neill, vous allez laisser une base sans hommes!

J : Non Sam, mais je veux lui faire la surprise à Hailey et lui donner une chance pour être gradée! Et puis à mon avis, Daniel va rester ici!?

Donc deux heures plus tard, Hailey, une dizaine d'homme et Daniel furent laissés sur place et le vaisseau terrien fit route pour entrer à la maison.

SGC, bureau du général

Jack et le général discutent.

H (énervé) : Donc si je comprend bien , Colonel O'Neill, vous avez laissé cette base à un soldat sans grade et qui plus est sans me prévenir!!

J : Mon général! J'ai nommé le soldat Hailey jusqu'à ce que le Prométhée y retourne avec tout le nécessaire. Elle à donc le commandement environ 4 jours, à peine...

H : Rassurez moi colonel, il n'y a pas de gradés dans la troupe là-bas?

J : Non général, et il y a Daniel aussi qui est resté là-bas!

Le Général commençait à se calmer. De suite leur arrivée à la base, Sam, Teal'c et Jack avaient fait leur compte-rendu au général, celui-ci heureux d'apprendre que la Terre avait apparemment la technologie des Anciens. Mais il avait vu rouge lorsqu'il fut mis au courant au sujet du commandement de la base lunaire, alors il avait pris Jack dans son bureau pour des explications plus précises.

H : De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien faire. Bon, Colonel, allez à l'infirmerie, normalement Teal'c et le colonel y sont déjà passés.

J : Oh mon Général, je peux vous parler de quelque chose de plus privé?

H : Bien sûr! Asseyez-vous!

Infirmerie

Sam et Marie étaient en train de discuter et de rigoler à l'entrée de Jack

J : Docteur Johanson, je viens me faire piquer!

M ( souriante) : Sam m'a raconté votre amour des aiguilles!

S : Marie, mon Colonel, je vais vous laisser! Mon rapport de mission m'attend!

J : Carter?... Je passerai à votre labo (s'adressant à Marie) une fois que je ressemblerai à une passoire.

S (sourire "Spécial Jack") : Très bien mon Colonel!

M : A nous deux, Colonel O'Neill! ... Colonel?

J : Oui?

M : Cela va vous paraître bizarre mais ... je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vous que je soignais à Atlantis, votre regard paraissait si lointain. Cependant je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour parmi nous!

J : Merci!

Marie ne le dit pas tout haut mais la guérison de Jack avait ramené le sourire et le rire sur le visage de Sam.

Labo de Sam 2 heures après que Jack soit sorti de l'infirmerie

S (en entrant dans le labo) : mon Colonel? Déjà là? Marie ne vous a pas trop torturé?

J : Qui? .. Ah oui , le docteur Johanson!!

S (le voyant préoccupé) : J'écoute, que se passe-t-il?

J : Sam, je retourne à ma retraite. J'ai démissionné

S (ne sachant quelle attitude prendre) : Tu vas retourner voir tes poissons?

J : Oui et .. j'aimerais te les présenter !

S : Avec plaisir Jack!

J : Tu m'as manqué Sam! ... mon cœur ! lui souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ces bras.

Epilogue

Comme vous l'aurez compris, Jack est de nouveau à la retraite. Il a pu retourner voir son fameux lac, en compagnie de Sam (qui garda le commandement de SG1) lorsqu'elle était en vacances. Neuf mois plus tard, un mariage fut célébré à Colorado Springs et quatre mois après, une jeune demoiselle aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains du nom de Frédérique _(et bien oui comme ça le diminutif c'est « Fred », cela rappelle le diminutif de « Sam ») _vit le jour, ce qui obligea Sam à laisser le commandement de SG1 pour des activités plus scientifique à la base, pendant quelques temps.

Daniel avec Teal'c étaient partis explorer la Cité des Anciens où ils trouvèrent des technologies qui furent profitables à beaucoup de peuples dans les galaxies. Les Asgards purent régler le problème des Réplicateurs et firent des avancés quant aux difficultés génétiques dues au clonage répétitif _(un épisode avait expliqué que leur race devait trouver des solutions car sinon ils étaient voués à une disparition certaine_) , les Jaffas purent être libérés du joug des goa'oulds car ils n'eurent plus besoin de symbiotes pour vivre , le produit qu'utilisait Teal'c et Bratac entre autres put être améliorer pour modifier les gènes qui rendaient les jaffas dépendants des symbiotes. Et devant un arsenal de guerre rutilant , les Grands Maîtres durent déposer les armes.

Pour la Terre, des amorces de solutions furent découvertes pour aides à combattre le réchauffement de la planète et à éradiquer des maladies mortelles telles que le SIDA. Au niveau des relations internationales, tous les gouvernements furent avertis de l'existence de la porte des étoiles et le secret sera bientôt révélé totalement.

FIN

Voilà c'est terminé ! Maintenant avez vous aimé ? telle est la question, à vous d'y répondre !

Et ! J'oubliais ! MERCI !

A bientôt.


End file.
